


Bravura

by GrigoriSouls



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrigoriSouls/pseuds/GrigoriSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about the character of Soul Eater I have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravura

_Violets wilt and promises break._

That’s what she had learned from the boy with the snow white hair and eyes of crimson color. Of course she could say that he had taught her that men weren’t all infinitely evil creatures out to tear her down piece by piece. She could say he taught her that maybe you _didn’t_ need to be the strongest one. That you can grow with someone, that maybe it was alright to rely on others. She could say that he taught her what love was _(not that she had ever told him that)_ , and how to find the meaning behind a piece of music.

Yes there were many things the boy had taught her, but she didn’t want to accept them now. Because this was tearing her apart piece by piece. She wasn’t strong enough for this, and all because she had relied on that socially awkward boy who made her whole.

She couldn’t hear the music she had come to love without breaking down. She couldn’t see a couple without having to run. All the while tears streaked down her face from her bloodshot green eyes.

_Violets wilt and promises break._

Wasn’t that the truth? He had said partners forever, but wherever was he? She was still here, but not him. She should have known it wouldn’t last, nothing does.

Her feet slowly drug across the ground, not even a drop of energy to pull the heavy combat boots off of the ground. She careful not to squish the delicate object in her hand as she pulled her jacket snug over her to keep out the sharp winter’s wind.

She crossed the street, not bothering to check for an incoming car. If one was coming she would have realized and her training would have kicked in, not that she cared what happened to her anymore.

Wrapping her slender fingers around the iron gate, she gives it a soft push. It creaks eerily as is swings, giving the field of daisies and occasional tree an even more ominous aura.

Trudging onwards to her destination, she bites her lip. She could barely lift her head, feeling it was made of lead, and the pain if she were to lift it would be worse than she could handle.

She walks farther and farther, all the way to the willow tree up top. She would finally get to see him again. It had been a while.

“Hi Soul.”

He didn’t respond, but she didn’t imagine he would. That voice had died out long ago.

Kneeling down, she placed down the bouquet in her hands; bright purple clashed against vibrant green.

 _Violets_ ; the flowers he had given her the the night he finally got up the courage to ask her on a date. It was ill-fated as it seemed however. This wasn’t the first bouquet she had placed there. Whether it was the last was still an ongoing question she didn’t quite know the answer to yet.

She stayed in that position, murmuring soft remarks about how she had been, how everyone was doing. All the usual things she hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him.

As she stood from her spot, she looks back down.

“I miss you Soul. I’ll see you soon.” Her voice comes out softly, like she was on a mountain and didn’t want to cause an avalanche.

As she steps back and begins to walk away she tosses a look back over her shoulder at the headstone reading out _’Soul Eater Evans’_

She softly walks back to where she came from, once again wrapping her jacket tightly around her.

He was gone. He had left her behind. Just like he promised he never would.

But as she had learned:

_Violets wilt and promises break._


End file.
